Where He Belonged
by bostongirl23
Summary: My take on the scene from 5x08 when Mickey went to see Ian at the end. This fic is told from Mickey's POV.


Mickey had to do the right thing. He was planning on spending the night getting drunk off his ass, naked in his room alone. But then that young Gallagher had to come along and pretty much tell him to man the fuck up. And Mickey did. He pulled himself together, took a shower, got dressed, and went to the Gallagher house. He made sure he put on the cologne that Ian liked, just because. Mickey really hoped that Ian forgave him for not being there to pick him up. Mickey really wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. In the moment, beer sounded like a better option. So he went for it. He sobered up real fast when Debbie came to talk to him, though, and he was glad she came.

The whole walk to Ian's house he thought about their relationship. It started out real shitty, they had some rough patches, but Mickey couldn't cower away anymore. He couldn't be a pussy and hide from his problems. He had to face them head on. Ian's disease was the problem, and Mickey was going to be right by Ian's side when he faced it. He was going to be there for him when he needed him. He wasn't going to be Frank Gallagher. Mickey was nothing like that man. And Ian was nothing like Monica, from the little that Mickey had heard about the woman. But either way, Mickey wasn't going to let Ian face this alone.

When he got to the house, he slowly walked up the stairs and took a few deep breaths. He didn't know what state that Ian was in since he didn't take any of his meds. But it didn't matter. He couldn't turn his back to this situation. He had to make things right. Mickey opened the door and walked inside, looking around at all of the Gallaghers in the living room. He chewed on his lip a little and ignored their gazes as he turned to walk up the staircase. He knew he looked like shit, and his eyes were a little red from the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Mickey walked up to Ian's door and paused with his hand on the knob. Mickey closed his eyes and took in another deep breath to calm his nerves before he pushed the door open. He walked into the room and saw Ian laying on his side, facing the wall. Mickey walked further inside and opened his mouth to speak, willing his voice not to crack.

"Hey." Mickey said softly and watched as Ian rolled over a bit to look at him. Mickey opened and closed his mouth a few times before he had the courage to speak again. "I'm sorry I'm late." Mickey looked away from Ian's eyes to hide the way his own brimmed with tears. He glanced back to Ian to gauge his reaction and relief filled him when Ian moved over on his bed, making room for him. Mickey had the faintest of smiles on his lips when he saw the shock and surprise on Ian's face when he realized who was standing before him.

Mickey started to pull his sweatshirt off while at the same time toeing his boots off with his feet. His blue eyes never left Ian's green ones. Mickey got onto the bed and pressed close to Ian, laying on his side so he could look at the boy. He laid his head down on Ian's pillow and took in a deep breath. Not to calm his nerves this time, but to take in the scent of his lover. He had really missed Ian, and he promised himself even more that he wasn't going to leave him. Mickey got comfortable and moved his hand down to hold Ian's arm, stroking it softly with his thumb. He looked into Ian's eyes and smiled a tiny bit, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

Mickey brought his hand up to cup the side of Ian's head and leaned up a little to press a kiss to Ian's forehead. He would have kissed Ian's lips, but he wasn't sure if Ian was ready for that yet. Mickey held his lips to his warm skin for a few seconds, savoring the feeling. His body felt warm and comfortable now that he was beside his boyfriend once again. Mickey's hand stroked Ian's hair and he nuzzled into him, not wanting to lose this moment. He settled down again, watching the side of Ian's face. He didn't want to close his eyes because he felt like Ian was going to disappear any second. Mickey smiled when Ian reached up to hold onto his wrist and he let a soft breath out through his nose.

Once Ian closed his eyes, Mickey allowed himself to do the same. He pressed himself a bit closer and nuzzled his nose into Ian's cheek, needing to keep the contact between them. As Mickey laid there, he couldn't help but feel that this was where he was supposed to be. Not drinking in his room naked while playing the electric guitar. He belonged beside Ian. He belonged beside his boyfriend.


End file.
